Arkolamyl
by EylaCollapse
Summary: "Sous ce regard si intense, elle ne parvenait à respirer que faiblement, le cœur battant à toute allure, tremblante. Lui, il savourait son pouvoir. Il la dominait, et il aimait ça. Elle n'était qu'une proie, dépecée par les orbes verts de son prédateur. Il se jeta sur elle sans que rien ne l'y prépare. Ce qui lui sauva la vie ce jour-là, c'était la camisole de force qu'il portait."
1. Prologue

**Ma seconde fiction, Arkolamyl. Elle me traînait dans la tête depuis un moment, et me permet de faire un coupure avec Buried in the Wasteland.**

 **En voici le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

On l'appelait John Doe.

Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas, et que son existence n'apparaissait nulle part. Ils ne savaient pas qui il était, alors ils l'avaient nommé, ils lui avaient donné le nom que tous les inconnus portaient. Et il le haïssait.

Un hurlement. Suivi d'un glapissement. Suivi d'un gémissement, puis de pleurs. Et de nouveau, un hurlement. Mais celui-ci était différent des autres. Il était bien plus long, la voix était bien plus éraillée, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, ça le changeait. Ah, une nouveauté apparaissait ? Désormais, on pouvait ajouter les supplications au répertoire. Depuis qu'il était ici, il n'en avait jamais entendues.

John secouait la tête de manière rythmée. D'avant en arrière, avec à chaque fois un à-coup violent. Il ne bougeait pas à cause d'une pulsion ou inconsciemment, il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il secouait la tête car il savait qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils l'observaient, à travers le judas. S'il s'agitait, c'était pour détourner sa propre attention, pour oublier que derrière le mur, on ne le voyait que comme du bétail. À leurs yeux, il n'était pas humain. Ils devaient sûrement lui lancer ce regard, ce mélange de pitié, de crainte et d'inquiétude. Il se figea. Ses lèvres se tordirent dans un rictus venimeux alors que la colère montait en lui. John Doe se força à inspirer lentement. Il devait éviter la crise à tout prix. Quand il était arrivé et qu'on avait compris qu'il était incapable de gérer ses émotions, on lui avait servit le même discours qu'aux autres. « Oubliez vos sentiments et plongez-vous dans vos souvenirs ». Il aurait bien aimé faire ça, lui aussi, éviter la colère et ces débordements qui l'épuisaient à tous les niveaux. Mais quand on a pas de souvenirs, on ne peut pas s'y raccrocher. Il ne pouvait alors pas se gérer.

Le jeune homme ramena un peu plus ses genoux contre son torse. Il était assis à même le sol matelassé. Les murs étaient également matelassés, comme le plafond. Ils lui avaient dit que c'était pour qu'il ne puisse pas se faire de mal. Foutaises. Il n'avait aucune raison de se faire du mal, et encore moins l'envie. La seule qui lui faisait réellement envie, c'était de sortir de là. Ils le mettaient là-dedans car eux lui voulaient du mal. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne serait pas là.

Une violente douleur, aussi vive que puissante, lui fendit le crâne. Elle l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, juste ces quatre murs. Et il y était seul.

La chambre qui n'en était pas une, ça ne lui posait pas de problème. La solitude, elle, le rongeait au plus profond de son être, déchirant ses entrailles à longueur de journée. Il avait beau être fort, n'importe qui finissait accablé lorsqu'il était isolé. Ils disaient vouloir l'aider, mais ils l'enfermaient. Et John était presque sûr qu'ils se délectaient de sa douleur.

Ses paupières étaient closes. Il aurait aimé pouvoir enfouir son visage dans ses bras, s'y réfugier, mais ça lui était impossible. Sa blouse l'en empêchait. Les manches du vêtement s'entrecroisaient sur son buste, bloquant ses mains dans son dos. Il ne pouvait quasiment pas bouger, et ne pouvait pas non plus se cacher. Alors, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il fut d'abord aveuglé par la lumière. Il plissa les yeux quelques instants, avant que sa vue ne revienne à la normale. Il prit le temps de détailler son environnement, mais il n'y avait rien à voir.

Le blanc, cette absence de couleur. Il était partout, sur les murs, au sol, au plafond, sur son pantalon, sur sa blouse. Seules quelques longues mèches lui tombant devant les yeux, d'un roux flamboyant, apportaient un léger brin de vie. Étaient-ils obligés de laisser cette pièce telle quelle ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas la rendre moins oppressante ?

Quand John se retrouvait dans la chambre, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Un poids invisible écrasait son cœur ainsi que ses poumons et le faisait suffoquer. Rien ne bougeait. L'aversion le prit. Tout était trop clair, trop aseptisé, trop stérile. Il n'y avait pas de vie. Il n'y avait que lui, et il n'était même pas sûr d'apporter de la vie.

Ses prunelles couleur saphir s'assombrirent. Trop de blanc. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette chambre, de cette camisole. Il voulait sortir. Sa mâchoire se contracta, ses sourcils se froncèrent durement alors qu'il se relevait, sans s'en rendre compte. Une contraction des muscles de son cou le força à pencher la tête sur la droite. Rapidement, il fut pris de spasmes violents, semblables à de puissantes décharges électriques léchant son corps, le brûlant à chaque passage. Sa tête bascula en arrière, un long râle de douleur lui échappa. Déjà, il entendait le personnel s'affairer derrière le mur, donnant des ordres brefs, déverrouillant la porte. Pour une fois, ils s'étaient dépêchés. D'habitude, ils le laissaient un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à demi inconscient et intervenaient ensuite. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu changer depuis la dernière fois. Il tomba sur un genou, baissa la tête. Une autre plainte lui échappa.

Face à lui, un pan de mur s'ouvrit. Infirmiers et médicomages entrèrent, et entourèrent le jeune homme. Deux infirmiers serraient leurs baguettes, le visage fermé. Devant eux, il se tordait en gémissant. Le visage penché vers le sol, il se cachait derrière une trop longue chevelure. Maintenant, ils se délectaient de sa souffrance. _Monstres._ Ils le laissaient souffrir. John s'immobilisa, aussi soudainement que sa crise avait commencé. La chambre capitonnée était silencieuse.

Lentement, une médicomage s'approcha de lui. Ses talons s'enfonçaient légèrement dans le revêtement matelassé. Elle lança un long regard à l'un des infirmiers armé, avant de se concentrer sur le jeune homme. Avec prudence, elle s'agenouilla près de lui, puis posa délicatement la main sur son épaule. _Un semblant de pitié ? Pas avec moi, je vous connais trop bien désormais_. Son torse se soulevait sous sa respiration puissante. Les secondes passaient lentement, l'atmosphère était pesante. Une goutte de sueur roula sur la tempe de la jeune femme. Elle se pencha en avant, tentant d'apercevoir le visage de son patient.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea avec curiosité. Finalement, elle s'était décidée à le regarder. Il s'en amusa, car il savait qu'elle le craignait depuis qu'il était arrivé. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, il avait planté son regard dans le sien. Il l'avait senti se raidir, il imaginait que son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines. Et Il avait adoré ce moment.

La médicomage comprit son erreur lorsqu'elle vit les deux prunelles de l'homme se poser sur elle. Beaucoup trop tard. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, le noir l'emportant sur le vert.

Il l'avait toujours dit. Il ne se ferait pas de mal, mais il ne promettait rien aux autres, surtout à eux.

John lui asséna un violent coup de tête, faisant jaillir le sang. Il venait d'inviter la vie dans sa chambre à bras ouverts.

* * *

Des grognements bestiaux emplissaient la chambre. L'air y était suffocant, chaud et humide en ce début d'automne. Hermione étouffait.

Elle ferma les yeux, s'obligeant à être forte. Elle n'avait plus que quelques minutes à tenir, il n'était jamais très long, mais ces instants lui semblaient interminables. Elle détestait le voir sur elle, se démenant dans de ridicules coups de reins qu'il pensait virils. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il lui donnait du plaisir ? Le clin d'œil qu'il lui offrit confirma ses craintes.

Il la fixa, chercha une quelconque preuve d'un plaisir partagé. La jeune femme détourna le regard, et força quelques gémissements à dépasser la barrière de ses lèvres pour que l'illusion reste parfaite. Satisfait et souriant à pleine dents, il s'allongea sur elle et la pénétra plus profondément, plus rapidement. Un haut-le-cœur la saisit à la gorge. Elle avait horreur de le sentir dégoulinant de sueur lorsqu'il l'écrasait sans même y prêter attention. Le pire, c'était que son amant était persuadé d'être un dieu du sexe, il l'avait proclamé haut et fort d'innombrables fois. La brune retint à grand peine un rire jaune, mais tourna la tête sur le côté lorsqu'il lui mordit le lobe. Elle n'avait pas réussi à retenir sa grimace. Il était loin de l'exciter.

Il vint en elle peu de temps après. Il se retira et s'effondra à côté d'elle, essoufflé et rouge, alors qu'Hermione n'avait pas bougé. Une véritable tempête saccageait son esprit. Elle savait que si elle ne se contenait pas, elle s'effondrerait. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, alors elle se taisait, et endurait.

La jeune femme sentit une main moite se glisser dans la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux. Son compagnon amena sa main à ses lèvres, et y déposa un long baiser bruyant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se tourna enfin vers lui.

Ses cheveux roux ébouriffés, Ron la regardait tendrement, un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage. Elle tenta de l'imiter, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne l'avait jamais eu. La conscience, les gens n'en veulent pas, alors elle supportait sagement. Son amant frotta sa main contre son visage.

« Reste... » souffla-t-il en l'implorant du regard.

Voilà. Il abordait encore le même sujet qui les avait si souvent menés à la dispute. Le regret s'insinua en elle, s'infiltrant par chaque pores de sa peau. Cet invité indésirable grimpait en elle, tordait ses boyaux, lui coupait le souffle. Sentant les larmes monter, elle lui offrit un sourire désolé avant de se relever. Elle savait exactement de quoi il parlait, et il connaissait déjà la réponse.

C'était au tour de son vieil ami, la honte, de s'installer. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de cette saleté qui la collait au corps. Elle s'excusa du bout des lèvres et se leva. Elle saisit un grand t-shirt qui traînait par terre et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle d'eau.

Elle s'enferma à double tour. Elle attendit un peu, aux aguets, avant de pouvoir souffler. Elle sentait ses muscles se détendre un à un, mais le prix à payer était là. Le vide lui rappelait à chaque fois. La jeune femme résista à l'envie de se rouler en boule, et se glissa péniblement dans la baignoire. Elle tourna les robinets, et opta pour une eau brûlante, plus que de raison.

La tête renversée sur le rebord, elle croisa son propre reflet dans le grand miroir, posé sur le sol. La piètre image qu'elle renvoyait la bouleversa. Ce n'était pas elle. Où était passée Hermione Granger, l'héroïne de guerre ?

Elle devait être très loin. Granger n'avait pas ces cernes noires, qui lui mangeaient le visage et la vieillissaient prématurément. Elle n'avait pas non plus cette moue constante, qui tirait le coin ses lèvres vers le bas, lui donnant un air triste. Et par dessus tout, Hermione Granger n'avait pas ce regard. L'héroïne du Trio d'Or avait un regard plein de vie, étincelant et pétillant de malice. Mais alors, à qui appartenaient ces deux prunelles ambrées, vides et mortes ?

L'eau coulait bruyamment. Ce constat ouvrit la porte à un sanglot, puis à un second. Elle fut submergée de pleurs, comme à chaque fois. Pourtant, elle s'était promise d'arrêter de pleurer, mais rien n'y faisait. Lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule dans la baignoire, après avoir couché avec Ron, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle avait bien tenté de ne pas aller dans la salle d'eau, mais la suite était encore pire. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais elle vomissait pendant des heures. La honte et le dégoût se faisaient encore plus puissants qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Les pleurs s'espacèrent, puis se calmèrent. Ils laissèrent place à une grande lassitude, qui à son tour l'envahit de la tête aux pieds. Toujours la même chose. Après avoir pleuré, elle réfléchissait. Beaucoup trop.

Vidée de toute énergie, elle s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'au menton. Son regard passa sur son corps décharné, aux côtes apparentes, puis se posa sur son poignet droit. Une chaînette dorée y était attachée, elle flottait légèrement dans l'eau. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra en la voyant. C'était un cadeau de Ron, il lui avait offert la première année de leur relation, lorsqu'ils étaient encore fous l'un de l'autre. _Tout était si simple à cette époque..._ pensa la brune amèrement. Depuis plusieurs mois, la jeune femme vivait une descente en enfer.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'élément déclencheur. Peut-être qu'il n'y en avait pas eu ? Oui, c'était ça. C'était venu progressivement. Au départ, elle pensait que c'était juste la fatigue, la jeune femme s'en souvenait clairement. Prétextant des maux de tête ou l'épuisement, elle refusait gentiment un baiser ou une étreinte. Ça ne devait être qu'éphémère. Après tout, lorsqu'on aimait, tout était passager.

Mais pas cette fois.

Le temps passait, la situation s'aggravait. Il suffisait que le jeune homme vienne l'entourer de ses bras pour qu'elle en ai la nausée. Le simple contact de ces mains sur sa peau était un supplice. Aujourd'hui, elle en était à ce stade où elle ne supportait plus rien. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, surtout pas à Ron. Elle grimaça. Il serait détruit s'il l'apprenait.

Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge murale, qui affichait plus d'une heure du matin. S'aidant de ses bras, elle se releva et s'extirpa de l'eau refroidie. La brune saisit une grande serviette et s'enroula dedans, avant de se placer devant le miroir. Critique, elle s'observa minutieusement. Le jeune femme avait considérablement maigri. Étonnamment, ce constat lui arracha un véritable sourire. Elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Se séchant rapidement, elle enfila son t-shirt, se faufila hors de la salle de bain et retourna dans la chambre à coucher sur la pointe des pieds. Elle s'aperçut avec soulagement que son compagnon s'était endormi. Hermione se glissa sous les couvertures, le cœur plus léger qu'auparavant. _Demain, tout changera_ , se promit-elle. La brune s'endormit au bord du lit.

* * *

« Envoies-nous des hiboux ! Si je n'en reçois pas au moins un par semaine, gare à toi... » menaça une jeune femme rousse.

Hermione offrit un sourire à Ginny. Sa meilleure amie n'avait cessé de lui donner conseils et recommandations depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Terrier.

« Tu sais, je ne pars pas combattre des dragons non plus » rétorqua-t-elle avec humour.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança la refroidit aussitôt.

« On est tous inquiets. Quand même 'Mione, l'Écosse ! » intervint Harry.

« C'est une opportunité incroyable. » répondit-elle simplement.

Il y a tout juste deux semaines, la jeune femme avait brillamment décroché son diplôme de psychomagie. Un établissement l'avait contacté sur l'heure pour lui proposer un poste. Le directeur, un certain Clyde MacAulay, avait eu vent de ses excellents résultats aux examens et voulait la recruter à tout prix. Elle avait hésité un long moment. L'hôpital était réputé et elle avait l'occasion d'acquérir de l'expérience avec les meilleurs, mais elle devait partir loin de chez elle et de ceux qu'elle aimait, pour au moins six mois. Elle s'était finalement décidée. La psychomagie était sa passion, elle ne pouvait pas rater une pareille occasion même si l'établissement se situait au nord de l'Écosse. Elle s'était également sentie soulagée de partir loin de Ron, elle s'en était rendue compte récemment, non sans honte.

Elle y était enfin. Sa valise à côté d'elle, chaudement habillée, elle embrassait chaleureusement ses amis. Elle avait un pincement au cœur de les laisser, mais elle était également heureuse et impatiente.

Ron lui prit la main. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, et tomba sur un regard blessé qui lui lacéra le cœur. Hermione baissa les yeux et se laissa entraîner un peu à l'écart.

« Tu pourrais rester. » lui reprocha-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Tu ne le feras pas. »

La sentence était tombée. La brune ferma les yeux, la peine étreignant douloureusement son cœur. Elle avait voulu se préparer à endurer ce moment, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que ça lui serait difficile à ce point. De plus, la jeune femme se doutait que Ron l'avait comprise, qu'il connaissait l'une des raisons de ce voyage. Le roux soupira.

« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux... » souffla-t-il avec peine.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard désolé, avant de lâcher sa main et de retourner auprès des autres. Hermione enlaça Harry une dernière fois, avant de s'écarter. Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard lourd de reproches, qu'elle encaissa difficilement. Elle avait réellement besoin de s'éloigner un moment, mais elle ne pouvait leur expliquer. Ce poids, qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules, elle devait le porter seule. Elle prit sa valise, s'installa dans la cheminée, et s'en alla après un dernier sourire.

* * *

 **Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions !**

 **À très bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Je pense qu'on ne peut pas faire mieux qu'un retard que presque deux ans, non ?**

 **Mais évidemment, l'inspiration revient toujours lors des examens, personnellement pendant les épreuves de bac. Mes révisions ? Pas besoin, le talent (pas très présent) suffira.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews adorables ! Après ces années d'attente, je vous livre le premier chapitre d'Arkolamyl. En espérant qu'il vous plaise, et que la force soit avec vous.**

* * *

Le village d'Achnahaird était balayé par de forts vents, d'une froideur extrême quand on entrait dans l'hiver. Situé au Nord-Ouest de l'Écosse, ce petit village isolé était coincé entre le Loch Ra, le petit Ruadh-Loch et la mer du Nord. Achnahaird était réputée pour sa baie et notamment pour sa plage, une vaste étendue de sable fin coincée entre les plaines des Highlands écossais.

Le visage nonchalamment posé dans la paume de sa main gauche, Hermione admirait le paysage à travers la vitre du train. Arrivée à Édimbourg par cheminée, elle avait choisi ce mode de transport pour la tranquillité qu'il lui apportait. Écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, elle laissait son esprit survoler les champs d'herbes hautes et les étendues désertiques du pays et, à quelques minutes de son arrivée, elle découvrait avec bonheur ce qui allait constituer son cadre de vie pour les prochain mois.

Descendue du train, Hermione se sentit immédiatement séduite par l'isolement du hameau, par l'aspect brut et authentique qu'il offrait. Le village était composé de petits cottages qui semblaient avoir été construits des centaines d'années de cela. Les habitations étaient entourées de rares arbres, ceux assez robustes pour résister au climat, et de milliers de mètres carrés d'herbe ployaient sous le vent. Les bourrasques agitant follement ses boucles chocolat, elle décida d'aller se promener, profitant ainsi du paysage. Elle avait environ une heure à disposition avant d'aller rencontrer le directeur de l'hôpital, Clyde MacAulay.

La baie d'Achnahaird était tout simplement magique. Ici, il lui semblait que la nature reprenait ses droits, rappelant aux habitants qu'ils n'étaient que ses simples vassaux. Tout incitait à l'humilité : la force du vent, l'acharnement des vagues et même les nuages, noirs et menaçants. La jeune femme inspira une grande bouffée d'air pur. Elle se sentait apaisée en ce milieu où elle n'était personne, assise sur la plage où voletait les grains de sable.

A sa droite, elle pouvait contempler les montagnes et leurs cimes qui recueillaient timidement les premières neiges; à sa gauche, des plaines verdoyantes qui ondulaient sous les rafales. Et juste en face d'elle, la mer du Nord qui martelait sans relâche les rochers de la côte et la plage. Hermione ne percevait absolument aucun bruit, à part celui du vent et du ressac.

Alors que la brune se vidait l'esprit, elle fut soudainement envahie par un flot inarrêtable de pensées, plus perturbantes les unes que les autres. Comment allaient ses amis ? S'inquiétaient-ils pour elle ? Et Ronald ? Supportait-il son absence, et s'il y parvenait, cela durerait-il ? Avait-il compris la raison de son départ ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour cela elle ne voulait pas s'en inquiéter pour le moment, et se fustigea d'avoir eu ces pensées si subitement. Si elle était partie, ce n'était pas sur un coup de sang, sa décision était réfléchie. Elle y avait pensé un long moment, retournant le problème dans tous les sens, et avait trouvé que cet éloignement lui serait bénéfique. Elle en avait besoin, au moins pour un cours moment : le temps de retrouver la véritable Hermione Granger, celle qui s'était perdue au fin fond de son subconscient.

La jeune femme s'était oubliée depuis longtemps. Ce qui était des années lui semblaient être des siècles où, brisée, elle s'était vue perdre son essence peu à peu. Assister à sa propre déchéance n'était pas chose facile, et des que les souvenirs remontaient, Hermione avait toujours les mêmes réflexes : elle fermait les yeux le plus fort possible, et serrait au creux de son poing son pendentif, son porte bonheur. On le lui avait offert des années de cela, mais elle n'avait jamais su qui avait voulu faire ce magnifique présent ni pourquoi. Cela lui importait peu au final, elle sentait que ce talisman la protégeait, et éloignait la noirceur de certaines pensées.

La brune embrassa inconsciemment son pendentif et posa les yeux sur sa montre, frôlant la crise cardiaque. Plus que vingt minutes avant l'entretien ! Hermione se releva précipitamment, manquant de retomber sur les fesses, et entama sa marche vers l'établissement. Depuis quand n'arrivait-elle pas en avance ? Elle devait se reprendre sur-le-champ, les patients n'attendraient pas gentiment qu'elle se remette de ses soit-disant fortes émotions.

Ses bottes claquant rageusement sur les pavés des ruelles, la jeune femme se hâtait. Elle aperçu rapidement la façade de l'hôpital, qui ressemblait plus à un monument historique qu'autre chose. Une immense porte en bois foncé faisait office d'entrée elle était entourée de plusieurs piliers de marbre, qui donnait un aspect somptueux au lieu. On entendait des bruits provenant de l'arrière de l'édifice, sûrement d'un jardin où les patients pouvaient sortir et prendre l'air.

Oubliant volontairement le stress qui commençait à lui tordre l'estomac, Hermione se composa un sourire et toqua énergiquement à la porte. La première impression était primordiale, il ne fallait pas que ses futurs collègues aient une image imparfaite d'elle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une personne à laquelle la brune s'attendait le moins au monde. Plus grand que dans ses souvenirs, et d'une carrure plus imposante, Drago Malefoy la dévisagea du même regard surpris qu'elle lui lançait. Il n'avait que peu changé depuis l'école, mais on voyait aisément qu'il avait gagné en maturité.

L'air gêné, il baissa le regard tout en passant une main dans ses mèches blondes déjà ébouriffées. Second choc de la journée pour l'ancienne Gryffondor. Depuis quand Malefoy pouvait être gêné, surtout en sa présence ?

« Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » lança-t-elle d'un trait.

Le jeune homme soupira. A peine arrivée qu'elle arrivait déjà à l'ennuyer.

« Je travaille ici Granger, j'ai encore le droit d'avoir un emploi non ? » répondit Drago, à peine condescendant.

« Évidemment » bafouilla-t-elle, rouge. « J'aurais du le savoir... Bien sûr que non abruti ! Tu n'étais pas censé être issu d'une lignée de Sang-Pur à la richesse inestimable, n'ayant aucun besoin de travailler pour au moins trois générations ? »

Le blond fixa son regard sur le sien, la transperçant de ses iris gris acier. Hermione déglutit. Elle y avait été un peu fort, surtout qu'il n'avait rien dit de foncièrement désagréable. Peut-être aurait-elle du se taire pour une fois, mais l'occasion était manquée.

Elle vit Malefoy contracter sa mâchoire, avant d'expirer longuement.

« Figure-toi que tu te trompes, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. La fortune des Malefoy a fondu comme neige au soleil après la guerre, il m'a donc fallu me débrouiller par moi-même. Et avant que tu poses la question, » la coupa-t-il en voyant qu'elle allait l'interrompre, « j'ai choisi de travailler dans un lieu aussi reculé car je n'étais pas vraiment le bienvenue à Londres. Mais toi, que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec la belette, entourée d'une ribambelle de rouquins hurlants ? »

Ce fut à son tour de se crisper. Dans un monde parallèle où Ron et elle filaient un parfait amour, ç'aurait été le cas. Mais la vérité était loin d'être aussi radieuse. Bougonnant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, elle força le passage et entra dans l'hôpital, indignant son interlocuteur par son manque de politesse.

Elle se retrouva au beau milieu d'un salon d'accueil des années cinquante, possédant deux clubs fauteuils à l'aspect confortable pour salle d'attente, ainsi qu'un long comptoir d'accueil derrière lequel deux infirmières remplissaient des dossiers. La pièce restait chaleureuse, même si l'on se rendait bien compte que l'on se trouvait dans un établissement spécialisé.

Se postant à ses côtés, Drago mis se mains dans ses poches et l'observa. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi pâle, aussi mince, aussi maladive. Il avait l'impression que son caractère était loin, elle qui lui aurait envoyé une réplique cinglante quelques années auparavant, se retrouvait à baisser les yeux et tenter de le frôler le moins possible. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Même son regard... Au fond de ses yeux, il ne voyait rien, comme si elle n'avait plus d'âme. Elle semblait morte de l'intérieur.

Repoussant sa curiosité, le blond opta pour un changement de discussion.

« Tu viens postuler pour le poste de psychomage ? »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? »

Il leva les épaules paresseusement.

« Je connais le directeur, il m'a dit qu'il nous manquait du personnel. » éluda-t-il.

« Et toi, tu es psychomage également ? » demanda-t-elle, sa curiosité naturelle reprenant le dessus.

« Non. » répondit Drago avec un léger sourire, « Je m'occupe de préparer les potions pour les patients, et en même temps, j'essaye d'en créer de nouvelles afin de faire avancer les traitements magiques. »

« Impressionnant ! Je savais que tu avais un penchant pour les potions mais à ce point... Tu m'impressionnes ! »

La réponse de la jeune femme arracha un sourire fier au blond.

« Je savais que tu finirais par reconnaître mon génie Granger ! Allez je t'emmène dans le bureau de MacAulay. »

Sans un mot de plus, Hermione se mit à suivre Drago. Ils passèrent devant le long comptoir, la jeune femme saluant au passage les infirmières d'un sourire léger, lequel lui fit rendu chaleureusement. Elle pensa que les employés semblaient agréables dans cet hôpital, et qu'elle pourrait s'intégrer assez rapidement. Quoi de mieux ?

Le duo emprunta un couloir débouchant sur une large pièce il y régnait beaucoup de bruit, car beaucoup de personnes s'y trouvaient. La brune comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une salle commune, où tous les patients se retrouvaient pour s'occuper et éviter l'isolement constant des chambres.

« La majorité des patients se trouvent dans cette pièce » expliqua l'héritier Malefoy, « Mais une petite partie d'entre eux n'est pas autorisée à venir ici. En général, c'est soit qu'ils sont trop instables et risquent de poser des problèmes, soit qu'ils sont punis. »

« Punis ? Comment ça ? » demanda Hermione, perplexe.

« Quand un patient se conduit mal, il est placé en isolement. La durée dépend du degré de sa faute, ou du surveillant qui a décidé de l'y envoyer. »

Jetant un coup d'œil autour pour s'assurer qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne s'attardait, le blond se rapprocha d'elle et murmura :

« Certains employés sont pourris jusqu'à l'os. Punissant pour des fautes insignifiantes, abusant d'eux, utilisant la violence de manière exagérée... Vaut mieux se méfier. Ce n'est que mon avis, mais certains ne devraient pas s'occuper des fous mais les rejoindre... » conclut-il sombrement.

Les paroles de Drago l'atteignirent plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, l'image idyllique et fragile qu'elle s'était construite du centre s'effritant rapidement. Profiter de l'état de faiblesse de certaines personnes pour en abuser, voire les violenter ? C'était proprement scandaleux, la brune n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était que son premier jour, elle ne pouvait tout simplement faire d'esclandres surtout en ne connaissant personne, mais elle se promis de faire changer les choses, coûte que coûte.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, sortant de la salle. Ils arrivèrent à une porte fermée. Drago sortit sa baguette, l'agita devant Hermione avant d'effleurer la porte avec, cette dernière s'ouvrant instantanément.

« MacAulay posera un sort d'accès sur ta baguette, ça évite que n'importe qui déambule n'importe où. Referme bien la porte après toi, s'il te plaît. »

Immédiatement à droite se tenait une autre porte, le mot « Directeur » était écrit sur un écriteau. Le blond afficha un sourire un coin, tourna se regard vers elle tout en toquant à la porte.

« Prête ? »

Même si elle ne se sentait pas totalement en confiance, Hermione hocha la tête. La tête haute, elle se composa un sourire et entra dans le bureau de son nouveau patron.

* * *

« Alors, t'es enfin calmé Johnny ? T'as fini de jouer aux cons ou faut que j'en remette une couche ? »

Le surveillant éclata d'un rire cruel, à la limite du sadisme. John Doe recracha le reste d'eau qui avait envahit ses poumons, avant de lever son regard sur l'homme. Il était épuisé, des cernes violines se creusaient sous ses yeux, ces derniers ayant perdu presque toute la vie qu'ils contenaient auparavant. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il avait agressé cette médicomage, qui l'avait bien cherché d'ailleurs. Un sourire releva le coin de ses lèvres. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, l'œil gauche de cette femme était totalement irrécupérable, et elle allait avoir besoin de plusieurs mois de rééducation pour sa mâchoire brisée. John pouffa.

« Fallait pas me chercher... » murmura-t-il pour lui-même en baissant la tête.

« Hein ? T'as parlé ? Tu oses en plus ? Tu te fiches de moi ? T'es là depuis deux ans, t'as pas lâché un mot, quand on te pose une question t'essayes de détruire la première personne à portée de main, et tu marmonnes dans ta barbe ? Réponds moi ! » hurla l'autre.

John releva la tête, à peine assez pour que l'homme puisse voir son regard ennuyé. Fulminant, le surveillant reprit la lance à incendie et ouvrit la voie d'eau. La puissance du jet était telle qu'elle plaqua John Doe au mur, arracha quelques lambeaux de peaux en même temps. Mais le roux ne diraient rien, comme toujours. Il souffrirait en silence, attendraient que ça finisse tout simplement. Bon, quand l'autre coupera l'eau, il évitera de la ramener, peut-être le laisserait-il enfin tranquille.

L'amnésique fatiguait. Deux semaines qu'il était enchaîné à un morceau de mur, dans un recoin lugubre du sous-sol de l'hôpital. Il avait froid, vêtu juste d'un pantalon blanc. Ses entraves lui avaient déchiquetés les chevilles et les poignets, il ne dormait presque pas, était mal nourri, et subissait les soins « particuliers » des surveillants et infirmiers qui voulaient s'assurer qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Ce n'était pas gagné, mais ça le calmerait pour un moment. Quand il aura fini l'isolement, il retournerait dans la chambre blanche. En cet instant précis, la pièce capitonnée paraissait confortable et agréable, comparé à ce lieu.

Beckett, le surveillant, coupa enfin l'arrivée d'eau après de longues minutes. Il lança la lance au sol, renifla dédaigneusement tout en le scrutant de bas en haut. Il allait lui parler lorsqu'il fut interpellé par un de ses collègues. Lui accordant un dernier regard, il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui donnait l'accès sur les chambres des patients et sortit de la pièce, abandonnant le roux dans les ténèbres les plus totales.

Ce dernier soupira. Enfin, il pouvait se laisser aller. Posant sa tête contre le mur, John ferma les yeux, profitant du silence. Les moments où il était calme étaient rares et si reposants... Il comptait bien en profiter, mais ce fut contre l'avis de Beckett qui revint dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard. Le roux grogna. Était-ce trop que de vouloir quelques instants de plénitude ?

« Tu dois être né sous une bonne étoile Doe, » lâcha avec amertume le surveillant. « on t'a trouvé un nouveau psychomage, qui a accepté de traiter ton cas. Tu retournes dans la chambre capitonnée. »

John fut surpris. Ils avaient été rapides cette fois. Quelqu'un avait réellement accepté de le prendre en charge ? Un courageux, sûrement, mais qui ne devait pas être au courant du sort de ses trois derniers psychomages.

Beckett intercepta son regard étonné. Tout en le détachant prudemment et en lui faisant enfiler une camisole de force, il entreprit de lui expliquer qui allait de s'occuper de lui.

« C'est encore une femme. Petite, une brunette aux jolis yeux » avoua le surveillant, rêveur. « Plutôt mignonne. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps ici... Quoique, à voir, elle a l'air d'avoir un caractère bien trempé. »

Clôturant la discussion, l'homme appela un de ses collègues pour l'aider à surveiller le transfert du patient.

Se saisissant du roux, les deux hommes l'entraînèrent hors du sous-sol. Ils grimpèrent des escaliers, longèrent des couloirs rapidement. John, tout en marchant, restait plongé dans ses pensées. Une femme avait accepté de le prendre pour patient. Quelle folie. Elle ne devait pas être au courant. Le directeur devait avoir évité le sujet fâcheux qu'était le patient inconnu, ce qui était normal d'ailleurs. Sinon, personne ne souhaiterait prendre soin de lui. Il était condamné à rester enfermé dans la solitude, privé de souvenirs, de vie et de bonheur.

Le trio déboucha dans la salle commune des patients, où le roux n'avait mis les pieds qu'une seule fois, à son arrivée dans l'hôpital. Sinon, il restait soit dans la chambre capitonnée, soit dans les sous-sol. La lumière du jour perçait à travers les fenêtres, agressant ses pupilles fragiles dans la pièce retentissait de la musique classique, douce et calme. Elle semblait apaiser les autres, et lui-même se sentait plus détendu en écoutant la mélodie. Les surveillants lièrent la camisole qu'il portait au mur grâce à un crochet solidement arrimé. Même s'il l'avait voulu il n'aurait réussi à se détacher, ne pouvant faire que deux pas au maximum. Beckett et son collègue s'étant assurés de la solidité de ses liens, ils se postèrent chacun à ses côtés, de manière à pouvoir le surveiller.

John se sentait perdu. Depuis quand était-il autorisé à passer du temps ici ? Beckett capta son regard perplexe et abandonnant son agressivité naturelle un instant, lui sourit simplement.

« On va te présenter celle qui s'occupera de ton cas. On a expressément demandé à ce que la rencontre se fasse ici, dans un lieu neutre. Essaye de ne pas passer pour un fou furieux, cette fois-ci ! » finit-il avec amusement.

Le patient baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas se faire trop d'espoir... Mais si cette nouvelle psychomage était celle qu'il lui fallait ? C'était une possibilité, mais c'était ce qu'il avait pensé de toutes les précédentes. Méfiant, il se convaincu d'essayer de rester calme, mais sans trop y croire.

A ce moment, deux personnes firent leur entrée, longeant un mur sans même lui accorder une œillade. Un homme, la quarantaine, bedonnant et au crâne dégarni John se souvenu de cet homme sans pitié. Clyde MacAulay. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, cet homme transpirait le mépris et la ruse, il était sournois à souhait.

La seconde personne était une jeune femme. Vêtue simplement mais chaudement, laissant ses longues boucles cuivrées retomber sur ses épaules, elle avançait sans le savoir vers le roux avec détermination. Le jeune homme fut surpris. Sans la trouver belle, elle avait un charme certain, peu commun. Et son regard... Brillant, ambré, joyeux tout ce que le regard de John ne renvoyait pas. Ses yeux étaient remplis de vie, ils en débordaient. Lui qui en recherchait tant dans sa chambre fût comblé. Sous ses mèches rousses, il dévora ces yeux si débordants de vie, cherchant à s'en nourrir. Elle semblait si innocente, si naïve. L'instinct du malade remonta à la surface immédiatement. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent mais il se contint. Cette femme, si douce, trop douce, était faible. Il pouvait le sentir d'ici. Et en tant que prédateur, il se devait de chasser les faibles proies.

* * *

Bien que très accueillant, Hermione n'avait pas apprécié Clyde MacAulay, le directeur de l'hôpital. L'homme, d'âge mûr, l'avait pourtant reçue comme une invitée de prestige, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne sentait pas en confiance avec lui, elle avait l'impression qu'il se jouait d'elle et qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

Drago l'avait laissé avec le directeur, retournant à ses potions. La brune avait donc pu faire connaissance avec son patron dans l'intimité de son bureau, et ainsi être renseignée de ses futures responsabilités.

« De combien de patients devrais-je m'occuper ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« D'un seul à temps complet » lui avait répondu MacAulay, de sa voix grave. « Vous vous occuperez de sa rémission en priorité, mais bien sûr vous pourrez faire connaissance avec d'autres patients si cela vous semble justifié, tant que vous ne perdez pas de vue votre objectif. »

« Pourquoi une seule personne en particulier ? Je suis parfaitement qualifiée pour m'occuper de plusieurs d'entre eux à la fois, si je peux me permettre. »

« Je n'en doute pas, Miss Granger. Mais c'est un homme... particulier. Amnésique, nous n'avons pas trouvé qui il était. » déplora-t-il exagérément.

« Un John Doe. » affirma Hermione.

« Parfaitement. Il ne se souvient d'absolument rien de sa vie antérieure à ce que nous avons compris, car il refuse d'adresser la parole à qui que ce soit depuis deux ans. »

Deux ans sans un seul mot ? La jeune femme était bouche bée. Cet homme devait être très méfiant envers les hommes pour se terrer ainsi dans un mutisme aussi long. Peinée, elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu arriver à ce pauvre homme, mais cela ne justifiait pas d'en faire un cas particulier pour autant. D'autres personnes pouvaient avoir besoin de son aide.

« Mais encore... ? » insista-t-elle.

« Il s'avère que John fait des blocages psychologiques. On a constaté que dès qu'il pensait trop longuement, il se mettait à faire des crises où il devenait violent pour ceux qui l'entoure, il devient une véritable bête sauvage. Il a déjà blessé plusieurs membres de l'internat, mais rien de grave, il a pu être maîtrisé rapidement, rassurez-vous. Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qui déclenche ces crises car il ne nous le communique pas. Nous sommes donc obligé de l'isoler tout l'année, sans quoi il serait un danger pour les autres malades. »

« Par Merlin... » souffla la brune, estomaquée.

« Exactement Miss. Votre rôle est de gagner la confiance de John, et de le mettre sur la voie de la guérison. Vous représentez le dernier espoir pour lui, soyez digne de cette confiance. »

MacAulay ne comptait pas perdre de temps. Il lui proposa de commencer sans attendre. Ils se levèrent, et sortirent du bureau pour qu'Hermione puisse rencontrer son futur patient.

La femme se sentait à la fois impatiente et pleine d'appréhension, elle souhaitait rencontrer cet homme si particulier, mais la violence évoquée par son nouveau patron... Et s'il décidait de s'en prendre à elle ? Elle ne voulait pas avoir à user de sa magie. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle bomba le torse, et continua d'animer la discussion avec le directeur sur la vie à Achnahaird.

Ils sortirent du couloir, puis débouchèrent sur la salle commune où l'air d'un compositeur de musique classique moldu résonnait. Hermione fut agréablement surprise d'entendre ce morceau qu'elle appréciait ici, et interrogea MacAulay.

« Ce genre de musique moldu est très apaisante, nos patients en sont très friands, tout comme l'équipe des soignants. Elle libère des tensions et permet de s'évader un instant hors de l'établissement, pour ceux qui le souhaitent. » expliqua-t-il avec douceur.

La brune trouva que l'idée était merveilleuse. Il était avéré que la musique, classique surtout, avait des effets notables sur le psyché de chacun. Elle adorait les thérapie douces et progressives, qui ne brusquaient pas les patients.

Le directeur semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Avant même qu'Hermione ait pu demander ce qui n'allait pas, il la submergeait de conseils en tout genre.

« Ne vous approchez pas trop de John. Évitez de le fixer dans les yeux, il n'aime pas ça. Mesurez également la portée de vos paroles, elles pourraient nous éviter un incident inutile. » Il fit une pause, mais reprit avec un air sérieux. « Et surtout, ne le provoquez pas. »

La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. John pouvait avoir des pulsions d'agressivité et qu'il faille prendre des précautions était tout à fait justifié, mais autant ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas être un danger pour eux. Acquiesçant surtout pour rassurer son patron, elle se jura de tout faire pour changer les choses, et que l'homme ne soit plus considéré mais enfin comme une personne à part entière.

Ils arrivèrent face à un homme, entravé dans ses mouvements par une camisole de force qui restreignait ses mouvements au minimum. L'appréhension qui tordait les boyaux d'Hermione fut instantanément remplacée par un choc violent. La jeune femme était complètement retournée, il lui semblait qu'on lui avait renversé un seau d'eau glacée dessus.

« C'est impossible... tu es mort... » chuchota-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Le directeur ainsi que les deux surveillants ne comprirent pas la réaction de la brune, mais ça ne lui importait pas le moins du monde. Oubliant les mises en garde de son supérieur, elle courut quasiment pour voir de plus près ce nouveau patient qui faisait partie de son passé, qu'elle croyait disparu pour l'éternité. Les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, elle leva la main, venant effleurer le visage de John Doe, caressant avec tendresse les longues mèches rousses qui masquaient son visage.

« Fred... ? » murmura-t-elle avec émotion. « Fred, c'est bien toi ? Regarde-moi, tu te rappelles de moi ? »

Le roux releva lentement la tête. Intriguée par cette voix qui semblait lui accorder de l'importance, il posa ses iris émeraude sur celle qui osait le déranger.

La proximité soudaine le gêna bien qu'il n'en montra rien. La femme était si proche qu'il sentait son souffle rapide, il pouvait presque entendre les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Elle semblait totalement bouleversée, il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état.

Le jeune homme tiqua. Comment l'avait-elle appelé ? Fred ? Serait-ce son véritable prénom ? C'était possible. En tout cas, il trouvait que ce prénom sonnait bien, il lui irai bien. Il décida que vraie ou fausse, cette appellation serait désormais la sienne.

La jeune femme effleura de nouveau la joue de Fred. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait lui vouloir, et n'appréciait pas ce genre de contact. Il porta son regard droit dans celui de la brune, et constata avec satisfaction qu'elle se figea. Un comportement digne d'une oméga elle agissait comme une souris, et il était le chat qui s'amusait à ses dépends. Dans cet échange muet, il était clairement le dominant, la situation ne dépendait que de lui et son bon vouloir. Et il adorait ça.

Sous le regard intense de Fred, Hermione ne parvenait à respirer que faiblement. Elle ne savait si c'était du à la surprise de le revoir, ou à la peur que les iris verts lui inspiraient. Elle sentait que ses mains tremblaient, et voyait parfaitement que son comportement était jouissif pour lui. Elle se sentait chassée. Écoutant une voix folle dans son esprit, elle s'approcha à peine plus.

« Fred, c'est Hermione, tu te souviens de moi ? Nous étions... enfin je suis ton amie, tu n'as rien à craindre ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une traite.

Sans que rien ne l'y prépare, il avait bondit sur elle, l'entourant de sa présence écrasante. Ce qui venait de lui sauver la vie, c'est la camisole de force qui l'entravait. Les surveillants voulurent le faire reculer mais la brune les empêcha d'un geste autoritaire de la main. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait.

Le roux était trop près d'elle, elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'écarte. Elle avait tant espéré le revoir... Et ne pas bouger, c'était imposer son autorité, et lui montrer qu'avec elle, tout ça ne marchait pas. Pourtant, il l'impressionnait, elle ne le reconnaissait plus, mais elle se forçait à ne plus rien laisser paraître.

De ses yeux curieux, il observait tous les détails de son visage. Ses yeux en amandes, ses longs cils recourbés, son petit nez, ses lèvres pulpeuses qui tremblaient légèrement... Fred se lécha lascivement la lèvre supérieure, bloquant ainsi la respiration de la jeune femme. Il sourit, satisfait de son effet.

Le jeune homme allongea le cou, venant laisser traîner son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme. Il s'amusa de la chair de poule et des petits frissons qu'il créait elle était décidément un passe-temps agréable. Il huma son parfum, avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur son lobe.

« Pêche, petite coquine... » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, d'une voix enrouée mais décidément sensuelle.

Hermione prit quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'en plus d'avoir deviné l'odeur de son parfum, il avait prononcé ses premiers mots depuis plusieurs années. Elle tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, l'air complètement incrédule, et ne remarqua qu'à cet instant que leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que par quelques millimètres.

« Bienvenue en Enfer ! » lâcha-t-il avec amusement.

Et il mordit cruellement la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme, faisant perler le sang en arrachant la peau fragile.

Réagissant immédiatement, Clyde MacAulay beugla des ordres aux surveillants qui se jetèrent sur l'homme pour le bloquer.

« Occupez-vous de lui comme il faut, j'emmène Miss Granger loin de lui ! » hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

Le directeur prit Hermione par les épaules et la fit sortir de la pièce, l'éloignant des hurlements des trois hommes. La jeune femme ne réagit même pas, encore choqué de l'agression qu'elle venait de subir. Son patron lui parla, mais elle n'entendait rien elle se laissait seulement guider sans pouvoir même avoir une pensée cohérente. On la poussa jusqu'à l'entrée, où son état choqua les infirmières présentes.

Drago, assis sur l'un des fauteuils, s'était levé en entendant les hurlements provenant de l'autre pièce. Quand il vit la brune arriver, le sang coulant abondamment sur son pull, il accourut vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » aboya-t-il à son patron.

Le quarantenaire n'osa répondre, impressionné par l'autorité naturelle de l'héritier Malefoy. Le blond exigea des réponses tout en menant l'ancienne Gryffondor vers l'un des fauteuils pour l'y installer. S'agenouillant devant elle, il lui prit les mains dans un geste auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, sursautant au contact.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Drago d'une voix douce, avec un regard encourageant.

Hermione leva les yeux lentement vers lui, embués de larmes.

« Tu aurais pu me dire que c'était lui... » souffla-t-elle.

« Mais de quoi... » commença-t-il.

« John Doe. » coupa MacAulay, rouge. « Miss Granger semble l'avoir reconnu. Elle l'a appelé Fred. »

Malefoy fronça durement les sourcils.

« Attends, Fred ? Comme dans Fred Weasley ? Tu as du halluciner, il est mort il y a trois ans ! » s'exclama-t-il.

La brune secoua vivement la tête. Elle connaissait bien mieux l'histoire que lui, elle savait que Fred était décédé il y a trois ans, agressé par un Mangemort sur le chemin de Traverse. On avait retrouvé qu'une mèche de cheveux arrachée. Disparu et introuvable pendant des mois, on l'avait déclaré mort. Ce fut un drame pour la famille Weasley ainsi que pour Hermione et tous ses amis. Après avoir survécu à Voldemort et à la guerre, c'était une fin triste et immérité.

Mais le fait est qu'il n'était pas mort. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu, elle en était sûre.

« C'est lui, je le reconnaîtrais les yeux fermés. Mais comment as-tu pu ne pas t'en rendre compte ? » explosa la jeune femme.

« Hey c'est normal ! » se défendit le blond. C'est un patient confiné dans sa chambre 24h sur 24, 7 jours sur 7 ! Et en tant que maître des potions, je ne rentre pas dans les chambres des malades, je me contente de préparer leurs remèdes. Mais que Weasley soit en vie et ici, si ce n'est pas une surprise... » termina-t-il, éberlué par la nouvelle.

La jeune femme hocha la tête avec lenteur. Elle se remettait enfin de cette nouvelle, et était plus que déterminé en reprenant contenance. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il étai son patient, elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait pour l'aider à se remettre, pour que Fred puisse se rappeler de sa vie, de tout ce qu'il avait vécu, y compris avec elle. C'était décidé, elle le soignerait.

* * *

Dans sa chambre capitonnée nouvellement retrouvée, le roux jubilait. Toujours vêtu de sa camisole, il était allongé sur le dos, un sourire joyeux dévoilant ses coups que Beckett lui avait porté lui faisait mal, sa pommette était enflée et douloureuse, tout comme ses côtes gauches. Il aurait tout de même pu y aller moins fort, mais il s'en fichait royalement.

Cette nouvelle psychomage... Fred en ronronnerait presque. _Miss Granger..._ Quel pouvait bien être son prénom ? Il le découvrirai rapidement. Pour le moment, il savourait le goût du sang sur ses lèvres. Tellement plus doux que celui des autres, savoureux et sucré ! Une pure merveille. Le jeune homme était sur un nuage. Il se remémorait son parfum à la pêche, si léger, qui lui donnait envie d'enfoncer ses canines dans la char tendre de son cou.

Se roulant et se frottant sur le sol matelassé, il ferma les yeux, planant dans la joie. Fred n'avait plus qu'une envie : revoir la jeune femme, pleine de vie à dérober.

Il avait hâte de la retrouver pour sa première consultation.

* * *

 **Une petite review, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce qui vous a plu/déplu ?**

 **Votre dévouée/désolée Eyla.**


End file.
